Too Close For Comfort
by Rowan Brierbrook
Summary: DMHG relationship in later chapters Hermione's POV when the two teens are chosen to be head boy and girl, they also find out that they must share a room (and a bed) and be kind to one another on threat of losing their position.
1. Head Of House Hell

**Disclaimer: The Grass is green, the sky is blue, I don't own, You don't sue**

**A/N: Although in principle I hate this ship, the story came to me so I'm writing it…. So here we go**

**Too Close For Comfort**

**Chapter One: Head Of Hogwarts Hell**

I, Hermione Granger, am Head Girl. And unfortunately, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Which means we have to share a dorm. And a bed. And I was so hoping that Harry or Ron would be Head Boy, but to no avail. Now I have to share a bed with that conniving son of a bitch. For a whole year. It is supposed to help us "bond" and "work better as a team". I think it's going to make me sick.

But at least I am Head Girl. I still remember the day I got my letter.

We, that is to say, Harry, Ron, and I, were staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I noticed my envelope was considerably fatter than the boys'. I ripped it open. A shiny Head Girl's badge fell into my lap. I squealed and read the letter. There was only one thing to ruin my happiness. "You will be sharing a dormitory and a bed with the Head Boy. It will help the two Heads bond and work better as a team. The Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy."

"That SCUM?!??!?! I have to share a bed with that insufferable scum?!?!?!" I remember shouting. Ron and Harry stopped congratulating me at this point.

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I've got to share a dorm and a bed with the Head Boy!" I shouted, practically in tears.

"How bad can that be? At least Draco isn't the Head Boy…" Harry trailed off when he noticed my haunted eyes looking at him hollowly. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Ron was in a rage. I don't think I have ever seen him so angry. Thankfully he has calmed down a bit, since term starts tomorrow. I think Harry and I can manage to keep him from killing Draco on the spot. As I said to Ron, it's not really Draco's fault, is it?

The sunlight streamed through the windows of mine and Ginny's room. Today was the day! I smiled to myself. The morning was hectic, as September firsts tend to be. I didn't eat much, I was too excited.

"Jeez Hermione, are you planning to eat the whole loaf of bread?" Ron was so possessive of food, even if it wasn't his. Maybe I lied, just bit. I ate a lot of toast that morning. I thought it would calm my nervous stomach. It didn't.

We made our way to King's Cross, accompanied by Remus Lupin and Tonks. I think they have something going for each other, but I wasn't going to say anything. Both were teaching at school this year, Lupin as NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Tonks was teaching those not in the NEWT class Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore thought it imperative that all students be able to defend themselves. I happened to agree. War was upon us after all.

We passed through to the platform without incident, and boarded the scarlet steam engine. Tonks and Lupin made their way up to the teacher's compartment, but I saw them grab hands as soon as they believed they were out of eyeshot from us. I smirked. I knew I was right.

"Don't you have to go up to the Prefect's compartment, Hermione?" Ron questioned, standing in the doorway.

"No, my letter said that I was exempt from the meeting because the heads would be meeting with Dumbledore once we arrived at school. Bye Ron!" I turned to Harry. "So shall we find a compartment?"

We made our way through the train, all the way to the back. We took our usual compartment. Neville was there. I knew Ginny was up in the Prefect's Compartment, as was Colin and Luna. "Hello Neville."

"Why aren't you in the Prefect's compartment with Ron and them?" he asked.

"Head Girl. I'm meeting with Dumbledore later." I replied.

"Congratulations."

The next few hours were spent in silence. Neville nodded off. I reread Advanced Ancient Runes. Harry stared out the window. He did that a lot after Sirius died. Ginny was really his only comfort. It's a shame they aren't together, they would do so well together. But I knew Harry wasn't taking any chances with girls since his girlfriend Susan Bones was kidnapped in sixth year. She was all right, thankfully, but Harry didn't want to risk anything. Until Voldemort was dead, Harry was swinging single. Which was a shame. He would be so much happier with Ginny. I knew he had become close with her. Closer than us. I guess he thought she would understand more. It was a bit hurtful, but I knew Harry would come back to us in the end. If he survived. I pushed that thought away. We were all going to survive. I was going to make sure of that.

Ron made his way back to our compartment, following the food trolley hungrily. "Ronald, do you think of nothing else?"

"I'm hungry, you ate all the toast this morning."

"You know full well you ate much more than me."

"I'm still hungry."

"You are hopeless." But we all pooled our money and cleaned the trolley of all the chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and Toadstool Tarts. **(A/N: I own toadstool tarts… yay something in this story that actually belongs to me!)**

Ginny, Colin, and Luna came back to the compartment a few minutes after Ron.

"We had an incident with Malfoy's goons, sorry we're late."

"Did you hex them beyond all reason, Gin?" Harry had an excited gleam in his eye.

"Yes we did, Harry," Luna had a dreamy look in her eye as she said this. She always had a dreamy look in her eye. But I noticed that she wasn't as 'Looney' as everybody thought. She had saved my life in sixth year, and Ron's too.

"I'll pretend as though I didn't hear that. You guys have to be careful about what you say around me because…" But no one was listening to me.

"What curses did you use?"

"Harry did you know that when you combine the Jelly legs curse and the Hag hex, it makes you sprout tentacles all over your face?"

I zoned out as the conversation deteriorated my brain cells. I was all for hexing Crabbe and Goyle, but I just wasn't in the mood today. The train began to slow, and I realized that we were almost to the school. We filed out of the train, and made our way to the horseless carriages. Which were no longer horseless, and I could see that with my own eyes.

I never really liked Percy, but I certainly never wanted to witness his murder. None of us did. Voldemort murdered Percy in cold blood. He had come to rescue us. Voldemort had us, and was about to start killing us one by one. Percy showing up was just the distraction we needed to escape. But he paid for it with his life. I shook off my dark thoughts, only to find we were still discussing tentacles. Odd, I thought. We started that conversation two hours ago.

Then I saw why we had returned to the topic. I know that as Head Girl you are supposed to act responsible and mature, but even I couldn't hold in my laughter as I saw Crabbe and Goyle, the human octopi.

The carriages trundled along, the rain gently falling against the windows.

I watched the Sorting with passive disinterest. All I wanted was to eat and get to my dorm. Then I remembered that I didn't know where my dorm was, or it's password. As if by magic, a paper appeared on my plate. Then I reminded myself it probably was magic. Six years in this world and I still wasn't quite used to it.

I read my letter.

_Hermione-_

_Your dorm is located on the seventh floor. You will notice a portrait of a red a gold snake intertwined. The password is slithering lioness. That will be all._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

I noticed Malfoy smirking as he read a piece of parchment. I could only assume it was a piece of parchment that bore the same message as mine, although I fervently hoped that it told him that the entrance to his dorm was in the dungeons, and that we really didn't have to share a dorm. And a bed. I shuddered involuntarily.

Before I knew it the feast was over. I made my way up to the seventh floor, following Ron leading the new Gryffindors. He had really developed a sense of responsibility last year. He was calling to them properly and everything. I was so proud.

Ron led the Gryffindors through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and called to me "Good luck not murdering Malfoy, Hermione!" The way I saw it, I would need more luck escaping murder. I knew Malfoy was not fond of me.

I found the portrait with no trouble. It was only a few feet from the Fat Lady's. "Slithering Lioness"

"About time you showed up Mudblood."

"Nice to see you, too Ferretboy."

With a crack a purple envelope appeared, hovering between our faces. It wasn't a Howler. It was a Sonogram. "What is that thing?" Malfoy spat.

"It's a…" But I never got to finish my sentence. The envelope burst open, and it was as if Dumbledore was in the room with us.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Your dorm is charmed to inform me if you are being less than civil to one another. And you will be forced to hand in your Head Badges if it continues. You are to call each other by your first names, and you are to be kind to one another. Also, come to my office before class tomorrow. You will find that your password works on all the dormitories, and my office. That is all. Goodnight."

Draco was fuming. I ignored him and looked at the room I would be spending the entire year in. It was lavishly decorated in green, gold, silver, and red. The couches were a deep burgundy with silver pillows. I made my way through the door into the bedroom. The bed was stunning. The bedspread sparkled red and silver, and the pillows were green with gold. And it was large. A king size. Which meant there was plenty of room for me to erect a barrier spell in between Mal- Draco and I.

I figured it was safer to call him Draco, even in my thoughts. I knew Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens, so I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't want to be the first Head forced to resign my position.

With a wave of my wand, I was dressed in pajamas.

"Nice PJs, Hermione." But he didn't even say it maliciously. It was just like nice teasing. _Like flirting._ Are you insane, Granger? I mentally berated myself. It was then I realized Malfoy was wearing only boxers. Shiny green ones, reminding me of the pillows on our bed.

**(A/N: Woo Draco in boxers…yummy…)**

I didn't realize I was staring until "Like what you see then, Hermione?"

"Let's just go to sleep." I crawled into bed. Malfoy joined me smirking. With a wave of my wand, the lights went out. My last thought before I feel asleep was that I had forgotten the barrier spell.

**A/N: Review please. Then I know I have readers and that posting isn't pointless!!!! **


	2. There Are TwentyFour Prefects, Which Mak...

**A/N: And now, by popular demand…No I'm only joking this is here because I felt like writing it. And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers.. I love you all soo much…Don't you all forget, Reviews are like cheering Charms….Leave me some please…and now without further ado.. Chapter Two of Too Close For Comfort**

****

**There Are Twenty-Four Prefects, Which Makes Twelve Pairs**

"Hermione…" a soft voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up Hermione." Then I realized I was not alone in my bed. And it was a boy's voice. Belonging to someone I was snuggled up against. I shot out of bed.

"Draco!! Oh God! This sharing a bed thing is going to take some getting used too."

Draco just laughed. "You have no idea how funny you looked just then." He managed to choke out.

I glared at him.

He stopped laughing. I went into the restroom without another word.

I was just tossing my robes on when I heard Draco shout. "Breakfast is here, Hermione!"

I walked into our common room. Draco was shoving toast in his mouth. "Just like Ron," I muttered.

"Don't compare me to him!" he shouted. At first I thought he was angry. Then he grinned. "I'm much better looking than Weasel."

I flopped down onto the couch next to Malfoy, and helped myself to the jelly. Grape. I smiled. Then I noticed a piece of parchment sitting next to the jelly.

"Did you even notice the note?" He shook his head. "Just like Weasel," I muttered. Then I realized I had just called my best friend by my worst enemy's nickname for him. I quickly opened the letter. "it's from Dumbledore…" I trailed off when I noticed Draco staring at me. "What?"

"You just called Ron Weasel."

"You just called Ron Ron." He shut up then. "Anyways. Dumbledore just wanted to let us know that we won't get breakfast her everyday, just when he is meeting us in the mornings… which will be weekly…every Friday…and also to remind us of our meeting this morning. And he also says he is proud of our behavior. You know, that is really creepy, he hears everything we say and such. You better get dressed we have to meet Dumbledore in ten minutes."

I was rambling because I noticed Draco was still in his boxers. _And that he looked really hot in them. Granger!! What has gotten into you? He is your worst enemy! But he is being really nice… Only because he has too! _Sometimes I wish I could stop arguments with myself as easily as I could stop arguments between Ron and Harry.

But I did wonder what the bloody hell I was thinking…or I did until Draco walked out of the bathroom, looking stunning in a tight green shirt and blue jeans. He crossed the room and picked up his robes, tossing them on. _Pity_ I thought. _Goddamnit_ _Granger, pull yourself together! _

We made our way to the Headmaster's office in silence. "Slithering Lions," we said in unison. Draco looked at me a bit strangely. "What?" I said, noticing his strange look continue as we ascended the stairs.

"Nothing," he mumbled, looking at his feet, a slight flush in his pale cheeks. _God he's cute when he's embarrassed._ I guess I was going to have to get used to thoughts like that. They hadn't shown any signs of abating so far this morning. I guess that is what happens when you live with a boy, you become attracted to them. I wouldn't know, having never lived with a boy before. But I figured that was what happened. No matter how ridiculous the feelings were, at least I knew that it was only because I lived with him.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in. Have a seat Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," he addressed us as we sat down in two comfortable chairs. It was nice to be in this office when I wasn't in trouble, and someone hadn't died. Those were the only pretenses in which I had visited the headmaster's office before.

"I just wanted to let you two know of your duties this year. You will be organizing the prefect's patrol schedules, planning the Halloween and Yule balls, over-seeing the Prefect meetings, and such. We will meet every Friday morning to discuss things. Also, I want the prefects to patrol in partners. You two will be partnered together. I want you to make it clear to the Prefects that during patrols they are not to leave their partner. I want everyone completely safe. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." We spoke in unison again. It was a bit creepy.

" The next prefect meeting will be this evening. Mr. Malfoy, I want you to stay behind. Ms. Granger, you may go."

"Umm, Professor?" I realized I didn't know where to go after this.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Our schedules, we missed breakfast so we didn't get them…"

"Oh yes quite right," Dumbledore chuckled to himself, as he shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Here we go, ah yes I see you both have NEWT Charms next, so Miss Granger, you may wait outside for Mr. Malfoy, and you can walk to class together."

I really didn't want to walk to class with Draco. I wanted to hurry to the Great Hall, and see if I couldn't catch Ron or Harry, and walk with them. But you don't say no to Dumbledore. "Yes Headmaster," I sighed, and exited his office.

I never did find out what Dumbledore wanted to talk to Draco about. He came out beet red, not with anger, but embarrassment, and refused to talk about it. "Come on, let's get to Flitwick's" he mumbled, looking at his feet. I was struck again by how cute he was, but pushed the thought away. We were going to be late to class.

I would have made it in time if Ron and Harry hadn't clobbered me on the way.

"Hermione! You're alive!"

"The scum didn't kill you!"

"No I didn't thank you very much, Potter, Weasley," He said coldly. But I noticed he used their real names, even if the boys didn't.

They glared at Draco, and escorted me the rest of the way to Charms, leaving him following along behind us, scowling the whole way.

"Students!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "You are late! To the first class of the first day!"

"Sir, Draco and I were meeting with the Headmaster this morning."

"Oh right, yes well that however does not excuse Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's tardiness. I'm afraid ten points from Gryffindor. Now take your seats." Harry, Ron and I made our way to the three empty seats at the back of the room, and Draco walked over to sit by Blaise. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you two will be sitting next to each other. Right Here." He pointed to two seats in the front of the room. Draco and I sighed. In unison. I wished we would stop doing that. I made my way up to the chairs in the front of the room.

The rest of the morning went uneventfully. Draco was placed next to me in every class we shared. Which was all. Draco was training to be an Auror, as were Ron, Harry, and I. Although I found the idea of Draco becoming an Auror a lot more ridiculous than Harry, Ron, and I becoming one. Draco came from the darkest wizard family around.

"We have to plan the Patrol schedules during lunch, Hermione, the meeting is tonight." Malfoy's whispers brought me out of my reverie. NEWT History of Magic classes were even more boring than the old ones. I had even nodded off once. Draco woke me. I realized he was right, which was creepy. Then I realized we hadn't argued at all, except for that one minor mishap. Which was creepier.

"Yeah you're right. I'll meet you in the common room after this class, all right?"

"Have to meet Potter and Weasley first? Tell them not to worry?" He smirked. I glared. He stopped.

"Ron, Harry, I have to skip lunch today. Draco and I have to plan the prefects meeting today." Harry just nodded. Ron glared. I ran to the portrait of the snakes.

"Slithering Lioness" I gasped. Running up five flights of stairs is no joke. I saw Draco had conjured a desk, and was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Thanks for waiting Draco." He lazily conjured up another chair next to him. Why does everything in this room turn green, red, gold or silver? I get that it is our house colors, but it was a bit creepy. For one thing, Draco's chair was red, but mine was a deep forest green.

I shrugged it off and sat down. "There are twenty four prefects, which makes twelve pairs. I figure we should have two pairs patrol each night, one the upper floors and towers, the other the lower floors and the dungeons. I've started some pairs already…" He stopped as he noticed I was gaping at him. "What?"

"You got a lot of work done already."

"I'm hungry. I want to make it to lunch…" Food appeared on the desk Draco had conjured. "That is convenient. I wonder if I said I fancied a girl, one would be sent up?"

"Draco!!" I shouted, indignant.

"I'm only joking, Hermione… now come on we have to finish. We have Care of Magical Creatures next."

We worked through lunch, eating the food, but not noticing what was presented to us. By the time it was time for Hagrid's class, we had finished the schedules for the entire next month. Ron would be having fits later. He was paired with Padma Patil, who hadn't quite forgiven him for the Yule Ball during fourth year. But it was either that or Pansy.

I copied the sheets so there was enough for everyone. Missed patrols would not be acceptable. We walked down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut, laughing and joking. Then I realized that we were acting like old friends. Which scared me, at the same time a sending an odd shiver down my spine.

Hagrid's lesson was on Augreys. That was depressing. Hearing Augrey song for an hour would depress anyone, but not Malfoy. He was cheerful as a chipmunk. He was laughing cheerfully. "Shut up, Draco."

"Did you forget to put a Cheering Charm on yourself?" As a matter of fact, I had. He did one for me.

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem, Hermione." There it was again. That friendship thing. How is it that Draco and I get along so well?

**A/N: Ahhhh yes chapter two is finished….now do you really take me for someone who will withhold the next chapter until I get a certain number of reviews? No I will not do that to you… but reviews are nice……and I would like to have them…come on…hit that review button! You know you want to……. **


	3. Ready As I'll Ever Be

**A/N: AHHHH!! So many reviews!! Thank you all they are so lovely….and it just made me want to write this chapter. In fact, it almost wrote itself it was so excited by your reviews…..and also to answer one comment a reviewer made…Dumbledore had the teachers pair them together for everything, because he thought it would help them bond faster….and also, I know Draco seems a bit OOC but there is a reason for that…..which you shall not find out for a while… ::evil laugh as I just realized that was a great way to keep people reading::……and finally to all my reviewers thank you all again. I shall try not to disappoint you…well here we go the next chapter…..**

**Ready As I'll Ever Be**

The rest of the day sped by, although mine and Draco's quick friendship made me uneasy. As did the almost constant thoughts I had about him. Why was I unable to get him out of my head? His lazy blonde hair, his warm silver eyes, like pools of liquid mercury, floated through my brain incessantly. It was beginning to get on my nerves quite a bit actually.

"Attention Prefects," Draco called, his voice floating over the Prefects. But they heard and shuffled about getting ready to pay attention. "We have the patrol schedules here. I don't want anybody complaints without a valid reason. You are to patrol from 11 PM until 1PM. Anyone found outside of his or her common rooms is to be given detention. Dumbledore wants it clear that you are not to leave your partner during patrols. If one of you is captured, or injured, come straight to the Head Dormitory. It is found on the seventh floor, the portrait of the Gold and Red Intertwined snakes. The password is Roaring Snakes, everyone clear?"

Everyone more or less nodded. I began handing out the schedules.

"Hermione…"Ron hissed.

"What Ronald?"

"You've put me with Padma."

"It was either her or Pansy." That shut Ron up really quick. All I wanted was to go to sleep. I had a wicked headache. Probably from thinking about Draco all day, I mused. I had a chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Uh oh, the object of my affections…._had I just thought that!?!??!!??!!?_ It was Mal- Draco. For God's sake! I couldn't even call him Malfoy in my head now. He was Draco. Oh damn.

"Nothing, Draco, let's get to sleep. And what was that password thing about?"

"Dumbledore pulled me aside during dinner and told me about it. It can only be used in a true emergency, so that way, the students can still reach us, but can't come waltzing into our room for no reason."

"Good one."

"Yeah I was going to tell you, but then I thought you might want some time with your friends."

"You are one of my friends." _Had I just said that!?!!?!?!_ But I knew it was true. Draco was one of my friends now, although Ron and Harry would probably skin my alive if they found out.

Draco looked mildly surprised. "Am I?"

"Yes," I sighed, resigning myself to being teased.

"You are one of my friends too, Hermione."

This day just kept getting weirder.

We were at the portrait by this time. "Slithering Lioness" We said together. Draco just laughed. I went into the bedroom and flicked my wand.

"I really wasn't joking when I said I liked your pajamas, Hermione." I looked down, and finally realized what pajamas I had on. They were the ones my parents had bought me for Christmas last year. They even went to Diagon Alley to get them for me. The top was Slytherin green with roaring lions on it, and the bottoms were a deep burgundy with slithering silver snakes. Everyone in my old dorm scowled when I wore them. Then I remembered how much they flattered my figure and flushed.

I flushed deeper when I realized Draco was again only wearing boxers. Red, this time.

"Are you, are you going to sleep in that all year?" I stammered.

"No, during the winter time I throw a shirt on too." He smirked. God how I hated that adorable smirk. I groaned out loud.

Draco laughed. I had never heard Draco's laugh when he wasn't taunting someone. It was nice, refreshing, like a dip in the pool on a warm summer day. I groaned again and crawled into bed. Draco followed. This time I consciously left the barrier spell down. I saw no need to keep us separated, now that we were friends.

But I couldn't sleep. Try as I might, I was always aware of how close Draco was to me. I had my eyes shut, but I could feel him there, lying next to me. He shifted, and his arm draped across my stomach. I was finally able to sleep.

I awoke first this morning. I realized the Draco and I were both on our sides, and he had his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. _He probably thinks I'm Pansy, _I thought bitterly. Then I wondered why I was bitter. I didn't have a reason for that, so I just slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom.

I showered and dressed. Then for some reason, I felt compelled to wear a little bit of make-up something I almost never do. And I let my hair dry naturally. I but on the tiniest tinge of blush, and a quick dab of lip-gloss. My hair fell in waves down my back. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon? You do realize we have only the one bathroom? And not that I don't like you enough, Hermione, but I don't particularly fancy going to the bathroom while you are in there."

He was teasing me. I slipped out the door, and went to the portrait. I walked out without even looking back.

"Hermione!"

"What Ronald?"

"You're –you're wearing makeup!!!"

"Astute observation, Ron."

"You look fabulous, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry. At least _someone_ appreciates it," I looked at Ron. He was staring at his scrambled eggs. "Ron, how can you stand to eat eggs?"

"I like eggs."

"They are dead baby chickens."

"I like eggs, Hermione. Now let me eat in peace."

"Fine, if you want to eat dead baby chickens-"

"Thanks, Hermione, now you've put me off my eggs."

"Sorry about that Harry, but you know, they are-"

"You've made your point. The eggs are already cooked, you might as well let Ron eat them. He won't save any baby chickens by throwing them away." Sometimes Harry was too smart for his own good. "What have we got next?"

"Double Potions." Ron groaned. I groaned. I hate Double potions.

We made our way down the dungeons, and into Snape's lair. It was icy cold.

"Sit down, class." Everyone did. This year the desks were spilt into groups of two. Everyone paired up fairly quickly, and I was stuck partnering with Neville. How he got into NEWT Potions, I will never know. But at least he isn't afraid of Snape anymore. We all matured a lot after fifth year.

"Dumbledore has asked me to focus on Healing potions this year, as he feels it will be necessary in the coming war. Today we will start with a simple potion, the Pepper-Up potion. Instructions are on the board, you may begin. " And with that, Snape retreated into his office.

The potion was brewed without incident. I'm sure Neville and I got at least an E, if not an O. The rest of the day went fine as well. Lunch was the only spot.

Ron was a bit angry, due to the fact that during Herbology, he was partnered with Padma.

"Ron, Professor Sprout made me work with Draco, it isn't my fault you had to work with Padma! Maybe if you would just bloody apologize to her, we would all be spared some grief!!" I ran to my common room, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Slithering Lioness," I cried and flopped down onto the couch. That is when I realized someone was already on it.

"D-D-Draco? What are you doing here, I thought you were at lunch."

"I got tired of having Pansy the Pug throw herself at me. She has no pride." He had a sour look on his face. Even in my current state, hearing Draco call her Pansy the Pug made me laugh. "You look like you need the space more than me, Hermione. I'll go lurk in the library."

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem." And he left.

"Hermione….Hermione…. come on, Hermione, we have patrols." I opened my eye. Draco. I closed it again. "Hermione. I know you are awake, I saw you look at me. You slept through the afternoon-" I shot up. "I got your homework for you." I lay back down. "Hermione, we have to go on patrols tonight, no excuses." I got up, grumbling.

"Whose bright idea was it to go on patrol the third night?"

"Yours." I scowled at him. "Ron was looking for you at dinner. It took him all he had to talk to me with out killing me. And yes, Hermione, before you can ask, I was decent to him. Grudgingly, but there is only so much I can do. He said to please meet him in the Gryffindor Room tonight. I reminded him we have patrols tonight and said you would talk to him at breakfast tomorrow."

"Right thanks, Draco." I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I can out a minute or two later.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**A/N: Ahh finished…..no don't look at me like that. I meant the chapter, not the story. Hahahhaha fooled you. This chapter achieves everything I wanted it too. It was very hard not to write in a bit of hanky panky (IE Hermione Draco action) in the crying scene, but somehow I restrained myself. It is too soon for that.**


	4. The Fallout

**A/N: Thank you all so much, my lovely reviewers. And to answer someone's comment….yes I do know that eggs are not actually baby chickens, I just decided to put that in there because I thought it was funny…..and to answer a lot of people's comments…yeah I know that in real life Dumbledore wouldn't make them share a bed…..but I felt like having that be there so it is….thank you again, you lovely lovely people…..**

**The Fallout**

"Are we doing dungeons or towers?" I asked, unable to remember much. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Towers. Pug and that fifth year are doing the dungeons this evening."

"Thank God. Nothing on your dungeons, Draco, but they are cold and creepy." We walked along in silence. Going up on corridor, down the next, climbing the spiral staircases, exploring the towers, and coming back down.

On and on, for hours it went. I flopped down somewhere on our fourth round of the fifth floor. "Draco what time is it?"

"Midni-" A rustling noise met our ears.

"Oof!" Somewhere around the corner, someone had tripped.

"Ron!" It was Parvati's voice.

"Sorry about that, Parvati." I peeked around the corner. Ron was lying on top of Parvati, their lower halves invisible. I suddenly realized how close we were to the Room of Requirement. Parvati giggled and kissed Ron. He kissed back.

I was irate. How could he be kissing that airhead? He was supposedly so distraught about our fight. I felt Draco come up behind me. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered in my ear. Well that made up my mind. I walked around the corner.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Patil, you have detention with Mr. Filtch for the rest of the week. I suggest you make your way back to your dormitory before I make it the rest of the month." Ron tried to meet my eye. I glared at him. "Up you go, that's right. I think we shall follow you to make sure that you make it back to your common room safely." Draco and I followed the two back to Gryffindor Tower. At the portrait hole Ron tried to talk to me.

"Hermi-"

"Into the dorm, Mr. Weasley. Oh and I almost forgot, that's twenty points off Gryffindor for each of you." I turned and walked away from the portrait.

"Slithering Lioness," With a flick of my wand, I was again in my pajamas. Then the tears started falling. I heard the door open behind me. I crawled into bed, and pretended as hard as I could to be asleep. Draco said nothing but just crawled into bed alongside me.

"Hermione, come on, wake up, you have to eat something." I opened my eyes groggily.

"Hmm?"

"It's lunchtime, Hermione, Dumbledore sent up some food."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME?!!!???? THAT'S TWO DAYS I'VE MISSED HALF OF MY LESSONS!!!!" I was furious.

"Hermione, I tried waking you. And you nearly bit off my finger." He held up a bandaged finger.

"Odd, I don't remember doing that. Sorry." I truly didn't remember doing that. But I was glad Dumbledore had food sent up. The last thing I wanted to do was go down to the Great Hall and try to find a seat. I couldn't sit with Ron, which meant I couldn't sit by Harry, Ginny, Seamus, or Dean. I couldn't sit by Parvati, which meant I couldn't sit by Lavender or my other dorm mates.

In fact, I realized, no one probably wanted to sit by me. It was only the fourth day of school, and I had docked Gryffindor forty points. I ate the sandwiches, not really tasting them. I was glad that I sat next to Draco in all my classes. Everyone probably sided with Ron anyway.

I realized Draco was sitting there next to me, instead of going back down to the Great Hall.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you get my homework from the rest of my classes?"

"Sure Hermione." I went back into the bedroom, but before I flopped back onto the bed, I poked my head around the corner.

"Thanks, Draco." Then I flopped down onto our bed and fell asleep once again.

I awoke several hours later. Alone. I figured it was about dinnertime. I looked at my watch and found that it was. Draco must be eating with the Slytherins tonight. "Hermione." Guess I was wrong. Draco was in our common room. He looked upset.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"The Slytherins all hate me, but that isn't important. How are you?" So the Slytherins finally got sick of Draco. Probably because of me, I thought.

"I've been better."

And so it continued. For a month, Draco and I ate and spent our free time together in the common room. Every morning, I woke up snuggled against him. And every time we patrolled, we never came across anyone. Our friendship deepened. It had too. We were the only ones we hung out with. We sat next to each other in every class. I still spoke to Ginny and Harry, whenever Ron wasn't around. I had a feeling Ron was under the impression that everyone had cut off contact with me completely, and for the most part, they had.

I think what hurt the most was Ron never even tried to apologize after that night.

**A/N: mua hahahahahha aren't I evil….., that is all you will be getting…for now… it's a mite shorter than the other chapters…but I expect to whip out a few more chapters today so you wont be kept waiting for long…a few hours at most probably…..**


	5. Masquerade Preparations

**A/N: To make up for the shortness of the previous chapter, this one is a bit longer. Thank you my lovely reviewers, you are all so wonderful. Now I will shut up and let you get on with the story.**

**Masquerade Preparations**

"Hermione? Hermione…..Earth to Hermione… HERMIONE!!!!"

"Yes, Draco?" I said sweetly. I had, of course been listening. I just had some sandwich in my mouth. Possibly.

"We need to start planning the Halloween Ball. It's the first of October. The ball is on the 31st…Hermione?"

"I'm listening. A masquerade."

"What?"

"The theme. Masquerade ball. It _is_ Halloween after all." Boys are so thick sometimes.

"Fair enough. Now we need to start planning decorations. Dumbledore gave us the next class off. It's Double History of Magic, thank the Lord we don't have to go. Those are brutal."

I wondered why the Slytherins hated him. Draco never told me. He always went silent when I tried to talk about it, instead asking me how things were with Ron, though he knew perfectly well how they were going.

"Thank God. So hmm…. Are we going to have the usual bat thing going?" I asked. Draco pulled something out of his book bag.

"Well, I've been doing some sketches…." I looked at the parchment he was handing me.

"These are really good." And I meant it. Spider webs covered the walls, bats flew around, and the usual hovering candles were replaced by floating skulls that lit up, which was creepy, but cool at the same time. "These are excellent. In fact, Fred and George have some cobwebs in their joke shop…." I trailed off, wondering if they would sell them to me.

"Let's take these to Dumbledore, see if he likes them." Draco said, noticing my distress.

"Alright."

We reached the stone gargoyle. "Slithering Lioness." The gargoyle sprang to life.

Dumbledore liked the decorations. "We still have to plan the entertainment… and we'll pick up the decorations during the Hogsmeade trip two weeks from now."

We reached our Portrait. "Slithering Lioness." I wondered briefly if our password would ever change.

We flopped down onto the couch. I asked, "Should we have the Weird Sisters perform this year?"

"Naw, we have them every year, let's get someone different. I heard a new group over the summer, they sounded promising. The Hex Girls."

"I think I heard them, are they the ones that sing Wands Aloft?"

"Yeah that's them."

"Do you think they would be able to do it on such short notice?"

"I wrote them two weeks ago. I'm expecting a reply…" A brown barn owl tapped on our window.

"Why didn't you use your own owl?"

"They can do it," he said. "They'd love too."

"Cool. That makes things easier. Now I think that's everything."

"We still have two hours before we have to go to class…" he looked excited.

"Maybe we should go…..Draco don't look at me like that I was only joking. We should get our Potions and Herbology essays finished though."

"Fine," he sighed, resigned to the fact I was intent on doing some work.

.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

The sunlight streamed through the window. Snuggled against Draco _again._ Hermione, you are such a naughty girl.

"Draco… Draco wake up….DRACO!!!" He was always so hard to wake up on Saturdays. "It's Hogsmeade day today, Draco, we have to go pick up the decorations." He grumbled but got up out of bed.

"Hermione, are we going to this ball together?"

"What?" That was unexpected. While it was true I didn't have a date, I thought it would stay that way. Who would want to go to the ball with me?

"If we are going together, we have to coordinate costumes." He said, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. It must be because I'm the Head Girl. Maybe he thinks the Head Boy and Girl have to go together.

But I knew that wasn't it. It must be because we are friends, yes that's it, because we are friends. Draco and I are going to the ball together. I grinned. As friends, I reminded myself.

There was no use denying it anymore. I had a _slight_ crush on Draco. How could I not? He was practically my only friend. _And he was cute,_ I added mentally, before mentally slapping myself. I knew it would never work between us, so I might as well not think about it.

"Having an argument with yourself, Hermione?"

"Yes, in fact I am."

"May I ask about what?"

"No you may not." I breezed past him into the bathroom.

I mentally rummaged through my wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear. I settled on my favorite pair of jeans, and a periwinkle top that Harry said looked nice on me.

Or he used to say that, back when we were still good friends. We hardly talked anymore. Ginny and I kept up, though. Ginny was my only friend besides Draco.

I let my hair dry naturally again. The brown waves fell down my back. Makeup? I wondered. Might as well. With my lip-gloss on, I exited the bathroom.

"You look stunning, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco. You clean up alright yourself."

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to Hogsmeade, my fair lady?" he held his arm out to me.

"Why, thank you good sir." I took his arm, and let him lead me down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

Ron was there. He looked at me on Draco's arm. He looked stunned, and a bit angry at the same time. It was none of his business what boys I choose to walk with. He was hanging onto Parvati anyway. I noticed Padma glaring at her sister. She crossed over to me.

"Hello Hermione. Malfoy." Padma nodded to each of us. "How have you been? I haven't seen you at meals lately, and you're almost never in the library anymore Hermione."

"Yeah, we pretty much hang out in our common room most of the time. Most of the Gryffindors are still angry about that forty points I took from Ron and Parvat-" I stopped as I noticed Padma glare at the two of them.

"It is odd, isn't it? Parvati and Ron? I always thought he fancied you, Hermione."

"Apparently not," Draco said dryly. "He still hasn't apologized to her, or to you either, has he Padma?"

"No, that sc- no he hasn't Draco." Padma said. "I just can't believe she would turn on me like that." Padma looked like she was going to cry.

Just then Filtch appeared at the doors, checking names. Padma bid us farewell and went over to her friends from Ravenclaw, leaving Draco and I alone again.

"What are going as Draco?"

"I dunno. Vampires?"

"Sounds good." I didn't have a better idea. "Fred and George have some great fake fangs….well actually it's a pill you swallow and you grow fangs…you eat the other half and you're back to normal."

"Alright." We got into the carriages. I remembered the last time I had ridden in one, only a month ago. How is it that I went from my old group of friends to being friends with Draco? Ron. That's how, I reminded myself.

"Hello, Fred, George." I gulped.

"Hermione! Hello, it's been ages." Fred replied.

"Don't worry about Ron, he's a brainless git."

"He'll come around." I gaped, open-mouthed. I thought the twins would be on Ron's side.

"Think we'd be on Ron's side?" I merely nodded. "Well we heard his side, then we heard your side from Ginny." So I still had some friends, at least. "Anyways, what brings you and Malfoy here on this fine day?"

They didn't even glare at Draco. This was a change. I guess Ginny had told them that he was my only friend. "Well we need some of your cobwebs, enough to decorate the Great Hall, and then Draco and I need some of your Fang Fruit Chews."

**(A/N: I own Fang Fruit Chews, too. Go Me!!)**

"Going as vampires, then?" Fred, or George, maybe, they were moving around too much to tell.

"Yeah," Draco said. He looked a bit surprised that the twins were being nice to him. I was surprised also, to tell the truth.

We got what we needed from Fred and George, and continued throughout Hogsmeade, gathering decorations and such.

"I'm meeting Ginny at one in the Three Broomsticks. We are going shopping for our costumes."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

" It's one now." I ran to the Three Broomsticks.

"He- Hey Ginny," I panted. I needed to get in shape, or stop running.

"Hey Hermione. I forgot to ask, what are you going as?"

"Vampire."

"Cool. That means we can shop in just the one store!"

"Which one?"

"Count Crolier's Costumes."

"Alright." We wound our way through the crowd to Count Crolier's. The store was next to Honeydukes. "Funny, I never noticed this store before."

"It's new this year," Ginny answered. It was small, but packed to capacity with students buying costumes for the masquerade.

I immediately spotted a dress I loved, and it was also rather vampire-y. It was deep Slytherin green velvet that fell to the floor. It had silver around the edges of the sleeves and around the bottom. I checked the size. It would fit. I pulled it off the rack. Behind it was a cloak in a deep blood red cloak, with gold embroidery.

I showed them to Ginny. "They're perfect, go try them on." She shoved me into the fitting room. I put on the dress. It clung to me in all the right places. I tossed the cloak over it. Very Vampire-y. I smiled to myself and emerged from the dressing room. "Hermione, they are gorgeous! You're gorgeous!" I checked the prices. I had just enough birthday money left to cover it.

I noticed Ginny had a shimmery ice blue dress in her arms. "What are you going as Gin?"

"Harry is going as a devil, and I'm going as an angel."

"Put the dress on Ginny." It was my turn to shove her into the dressing room.

"You're getting that one, Ginny. Don't even bother trying anything else on."

I met Draco some twenty minutes later outside Madam Malkin's Hogsmeade branch. "Did you get your costume, Draco?"

"Yes. Show me yours."

"You'll have to wait until the ball."

We made our way back to the castle continuing in the same fashion. Draco kept trying to peek into my Crolier's bag, and I kept telling him to bugger off.

** A/N: No hanky panky here either. I bet you all are just wanting to kill me. I can here you yelling, give us the goods already you imbecile…..maybe next chapter. Maybe not. It is up to me after all. Expect another chapter today/ tonight possibly.**


	6. Costumed Kisses

**A/N: I have to give a shout out to my very best friend in the whole wide world, Kate. Her thingy on here is Lily Willowswood. Go read her stuff. Anyways the reason she is getting this shoutout (besides being my best friend) is because she is the one who helps me come up with titles and gives me plot advice and proofreads and such. Go her!! And also a shout out to my reviewers, you are all so kind. And also, yes TamPierce, you can use the idea….**

**Costumed Kisses**

"Draco, Ginny and I are going to be using this bathroom the whole day, so you had better go now if you have to." Today was the day of the masquerade, and Ginny was coming over to help me, and I would help her. A nice bit of girly bonding time. We hadn't had any of that since the Hogsmeade trip last Saturday.

"All day?"

"We are women Draco, we take a fair bit of time to get ready." Why is it that boys fail to understand the simplest things?

"Fine, then. I don't see why it will take you so long though." I sighed as Draco shut the door. I heard the shower run. Good. That meant he would be nice and clean for the dance. I had my Count Crolier's bag in my hand.

"Come on Hermione, give me a look." He came out wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I was struck by the realization that if that towel fell, I would be looking at him in all his glory.

**(A/N: A moment to let all the girls swoon here. Swoon)**

"What?" He reached into his trunk and pulled out a bag. Ginny came in at that point.

"Draco!!" Her jaw dropped.

"What? I live here. Am I not allowed to walk around in a towel?" We just walked into the bathroom. I put up a sound silencing spell on the room. That way Draco couldn't hear what we were discussing, which happened to be him.

"Does he do that often?" Ginny asked, still shocked.

"He's never done it before, but I sure wish he would." So much for keeping your crush a secret, Granger.

Her eyes narrowed. "You like him, don't you?" she asked suspiciously. "Don't bother, the answer is written in your eyes." Damn it. Oh well, nothing I could do now. "Well now I just have to make sure you look extra fabulous."

I couldn't believe it. If she was accepting it, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. "So are you going to shower first or shall I?"

"Mmm… I took my shower already this morning. You go. I'll start laying out the supplies."

Ten minutes later I reached around the door for a towel. There wasn't one. "Damn it. Ginny will you go get the towel from Draco?"

She came back in and handed me the towel. "Granger, you are only lucky girl. Draco looks hot as a vampire."

"Really?" And so we spent the rest of the afternoon, in gigglish girl talk, getting each other ready.

"Ginny, you look fabulous." And she did. She looked like a real angel in her dress and wings. I had enchanted a halo to hover above her head. Her make-up, done in the same icy blue as her dress, was perfect. Her hair fell in auburn curls to her shoulders.

"You look better than me." I took a look at myself in the mirror. All that I had left to do was grow the fangs. But Ginny was half-right. I looked good, but I wasn't sure if I looked as good as she did.

We exited the bathroom in a calm manner, even though we were very excited. Harry was meeting Ginny outside our portrait in five minutes. Draco, of course was already there.

"Ginny, you look beautiful." I followed Ginny out of the bathroom. "And Hermione! You look stunning!"

"Fang you, Draco." Corny joke, I know, but I couldn't resist. He laughed and offered me his arm. "Our fangs."

"Right." We popped the red half of the pill in our mouths. It was strawberry flavored. They were called fruit chews I suppose.

I finally had a proper look at Draco. Ginny was right. He did look marvelous. His costume was fabulous, in a deep midnight blue. My eyes traveled up to his face. Why is it that he looks even hotter with fangs? I wondered to myself.

I felt my own teeth reach my lower lip and stop. I checked to make sure I could still close my mouth. I could.

"Ginny! Hermione! Draco!" Harry shouted through the portrait.

"Oops," Ginny laughed and swung open the door. "Hey Harry."

"Come on the ball is starting in five minutes." Harry grumbled. Draco offered me his arm. I took it, and we began walking down to the Great Hall.****

It was packed outside with couples, with everyone waiting to go inside. I saw Pansy the pug hanging on to Crabbe and Goyle's arms. She looked over at Draco and glared. Then she saw me and whispered something to her 'dates'. They laughed like the baboons they are.

Dumbledore came opened the doors from inside, and everyone gasped. Padma and her friends had done a great job putting up the decorations. The Great Hall looked fabulous. At that moment Padma came rushing over to me.

"What do you think?"

"You guys did a great job. Tell your friends I said thanks." Draco replied. That was my line, but I improvised.

"Yeah thanks Padma." Real smooth, I think.

"Alright I'll tell them. And by the way, you two look great. Bye!" she called over her shoulder, rushing over to her group of friends.

Every one filed into the Great Hall. I noticed the Slytherin table remained, and was packed with food, like a buffet. The other tables were gone, replaced by the small tables from the Yule Ball in our fourth year.

I looked up at the Hex Girls, who were setting up. The one that looked to be the lead singer strummed her guitar. Everyone looked expectantly up.

Instead of introducing themselves they just began playing. Draco and I went out onto the dance floor.

We were living it up and having a great time, until I looked up and saw Ron dancing scandalously close to Parvati. I stopped dancing. "Let's go get some punch." Draco looked over and noticed Ron and Parvati.

"Sure Hermione." We went over to the table. "Let's see, there's red punch, and yellow punch, and some green punch, that looks odd, and some purple-"

"Draco, we are vampires. Get the red punch."

"Oh, right yes well." He filled two cups and walked me to a table in the far corner. We sat down, and began drinking our punch.

"Draco, do you think Ron will ever come around?" I asked, curios to know his opinion.

"Yeah I think he will. Honestly I think he is afraid you won't let him apologize." He looked sincere. I felt a little better, but not much. I wasn't sure if Ron would ever come around.

Then I saw Harry talking with Ginny. He leaned down and kissed her. "Ginny, remember what happened to Susan last year?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"She was kidnapped because she was my girlfriend."

"Oh Harry, I'm so-" He silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Wait for me Ginny," he asked, pleading not with his voice but with his eyes.

"I'll wait for you forever, Harry."

I felt very wrong listening to this conversation. It was very private, not something I should be hearing.

So I listened elsewhere. I was perfectly comfortable just sitting with Draco in silence. I heard Dean flirting with Lavender. Then I saw Lavender crawl up into his lap and start making out with him. I turned my attention elsewhere. My eyes crossed Padma talking with Seamus before resting on my tablemate. He was watching me I found myself melting into his silver eyes.

The Hex Girls began playing a slow number. Draco got up. "Come on, my fanged friend, have a dance with me."

I couldn't say no. What's more, I didn't want to. I said nothing, just got up and followed him to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my arms up around his neck. He pulled my closer, but not so close that I couldn't drown in his eyes.

We swayed in time with the music. I just looked up into his eyes. The rest of the Hall faded away. All that remained was Draco and his silver eyes, holding me close to him. Until he leaned down and his lips met mine.

**A/N: -I am truly evil am I not? Look for more later. Although I have a life besides fanfiction and may not be here till late afternoon tomorrow. **


	7. Fury

**A/N: Here we go with the next chapter. And thanks again to my lovely reviewers.**

**Fury**

I shut my eyes and let his soft lips linger on mine. He pulled me closer to him, which I didn't know was possible, but I was quite pleased to find out that it was.

His tongue ran across my lower lip. There was nothing I wanted more at that point.

"YOU GET YOUR SCUMMY LIPS OFF OF HERMIONE!!!!!" Ron punched Draco then. That's when I lost it. I was incomprehensive with fury.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU DID, THEN WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSEDLY SO DISTRAUGHT ABOUT OUR FIGHT, I FIND YOU KISSING PARVATI LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!! THEN, YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, AND YOU IGNORE ME FOR A MONTH!!! NOW WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE??? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!! IT ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS WHO I DECIDE TO TAKE UP WITH!!YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME, BUT DRACO WAS!! SO JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND BUGGER OFF WEASEL!!!!"

I turned around to storm off, but found a wall of people.

"ALL OF YOU! BUGGER OFF BEFORE I START TAKING POINTS!!!" A small gap appeared in the group. I took off running. I ran all the way to the Fat Lady before someone caught up to me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and collapsed against Draco, sobbing. I tossed my arms up around his neck and just cried as Draco murmured comforting words into my ear.

"Come on then, up you go." He picked me up and carried me down the hallway, cradled in his arms. He said the password, and laid me into bed. He crawled in next to me. "Hermione, your fangs." I reached into my pocket and found the other half of the pill. I didn't notice the color or flavor.

.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

I woke around five A.M. I felt like I had been run over by a truck. I looked like it too. Yet I was still aware that this was the first time that I had consciously fallen asleep in Draco's arms, and this morning, I didn't get up out from them. I lay there awake for many hours, dwelling on my fight with Ron.

Around eight, Draco woke up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." No use lying.

"Listen, I have to go. There's a quidditch match today." Damn it.

"God damn it, those things are always at the worst times!" I might as well let him know my feelings straight out.

"Are you going to be there?"

"It starts at eleven?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there." He pressed his lips against mine. I didn't have a chance to savor it.

"I'd love to stay here kissing you all day, but I really have to jet. I'm late already." He grabbed a piece of toast and was gone.

I grabbed a bit of fruit, but wasn't hungry.

I took a long hot shower, letting the water run down my aching body. I used my strawberry shampoo that I know Ron loves. Might as well let him eat his heart out. I wasn't in the mood, really, but I went for the total bombshell look.

I looked at myself in the mirror with an appraising eye. I knew I looked good. And it did make me feel a little better. Good enough to eat a peach anyway.

I made my way leisurely down to the pitch. The game started in a half hour anyway. I was hoping to catch Draco training. When I reached the pitch, I froze.

There were two colors flying in the air, the same two that decorated my dormitory. Slytherin was playing Gryffindor today.

On the one team, Harry and Ginny were playing. I couldn't let the only friends who stayed by me down. Ron played that team too, but he wasn't a factor in my decision.

On the other team was Draco, one of my best friends, and now boyfriend.

I wondered briefly if that peach I ate wasn't going to come back up.

Then I remembered that the Heads always have a place in the teacher's section, next to the announcer. I made my way over there.

"Hello Hermione." It was Colin.

"Hey Colin." I wasn't much interested in conversation. I felt very ill, and very tired.

"Couldn't decide between Ginny and Harry and Draco?"

"What?" Where did he get that idea? It was true, but still… was I that obvious? Then I remembered the rather loud spectacle last night. Everyone was bound to hear it. The whole school probably knew that Draco and I had taken up together.

"The only time the Heads sit in the top box is when they support both teams. Surely the great Hermione Granger knew that?" I had realized that actually, now that I think about it. But better that than sticking out like a sore thumb in the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff section.

The stands were soon filled to capacity, and Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field. She called the start of the game, and the players rose into the air.

It was a spectacular game. Ginny and her two chasers were amazing. The Slytherin team had nothing on them. They quickly reached 200 points, while Slytherin made 50.

Draco and Harry flew high above the game, circling, watching for the tiny golden snitch. Then I saw it. It was hovering right in front of my face, as if it had stopped by to say hello.

Its little wings fluttered so fast you couldn't see them. The thing was enchanting. I wanted to reach out and grab it, but I remembered that I was not a Quidditch player, and that it was Harry's and Draco's job to catch the little golden wonder.

It flew off with a flick of its wings. "Goodbye little golden snitch," I murmured. I suddenly understood Harry and Draco's desires to play this game. That little thing was mesmerizing.

Draco pulled into a steep dive. I wondered if he was feinting, but then I saw the little thing inches from his hand. Harry was not far behind, but Draco was reaching for it already.

"SLYTHERIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, BUT IT'S STILL A TIE GAME!! THOSE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS WRE SOMETHING ELSE!!!" Colin's magically enhanced voice rang out across the stadium.

I went running down to the field.

"Draco, that was amazing!"

"Ginny and her chasers are something else aren't they?"

"They were fantastic." Ginny and Harry walked up behind me. "Ginny! You were excellent. And you too Harry," I added.

"Good game, mate." Draco said to Harry, holding his hand out.

"Good game." Harry shook Draco's hand. I looked across the pitch and saw Ron, silently fuming. He turned away and stalked off into the changing rooms.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry about Ron."

"I'm sorry too, Harry." He turned away and walked towards the changing rooms.

You could hear Ron and Harry's fight across the entire pitch.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SHOOK HANDS WITH THAT SCUM!!! HE KISSED HERMIONE. HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM US!!!"

Harry wasn't yelling. His voice was deadly calm, but you could hear it from anywhere. "No Ron, you took Hermione away from us."

I heard a sickening thud, and ran to the changing rooms.

Ron was pummeling Harry, but Harry wasn't fighting back. "Petrificus Totalis!!" Ron fell rigid when my jinx hit him. "Wingardium Leviosa," I raised Harry off the ground and levitated him to the Hospital Wing. I left the others to deal with Ron.

**A/N: Finished!! Okay, so now I have to go write the next chapter….While you are waiting you can always read my friends stuff, Lily Willowswood.**


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Yes well I know Harry is a bit OOC getting along with Draco and such, but here I will let you in on a lil secret. Come closer…closer…closer… ::sees your face pressed against the screen:: too close back up a bit…this is because he knows Draco's secret!!! But Dumbledore has sworn him to secrecy and for once, Harry listened GASP!!!**

**Confession**

Harry's nose was broken. Madam Pomfrey fixed in it an instant. She gave him a Pain killing Potion, and performed a bruise reducing charm. Then we left the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, are you alright?" He looked rather pale.

"No, Ron's a bloody asshole. I'm sorry for ignoring you Hermione, really…" He passed out. Draco, who I didn't even realize was behind me, caught him.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey."

"MADAM POMFREY!!! HARRY'S PASSED OUT!!!!!" She came running.

"Oh good lord, he must have a concussion. Wingardium Leviosa!" She lifted him off towards the hospital wing. We followed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry was laid out on a bed of crisp white linen; several potions were laid out on the table next to him.

"He'll be fine…" But the look in her eyes frightened me. She was worried. "He doesn't have a concussion. What's wrong with him…" She mumbled. "You, Hermione, what happened, exactly?"

"I asked him if he was okay. He said no, he told me Ron was a. well he said Ron was a bloody asshole, then he told me he was sorry for ignoring me…. Then he passed out. Draco caught him, then I ran to get you."

"Draco, did he say anything while Hermione was gone?"

"Nothing." Madam Pomfrey checked his heart rate.

"His heart rate and breathing is normal… I'll just have to keep him here for observation." I had an idea.

"Enervate!" Harry woke up. He had been stunned.

"Harry! You… you're okay!!!"

"I suppose so, but erm….what happened to me in the first place?"

"I guess someone stunned you from behind…. Draco, did you see anyone?"

"I saw someone, way down the hall, I couldn't tell who it was…I'm sorry Hermione."

"Out with you! Mr. Potter and I need to have a conversation. Out out out!"

We left together, but I was still so upset. How could Ron just beat up Harry? They were best mates…

Draco put his arm around my waist as I cried silently. We walked back to our dorm.

Ron was waiting for us outside. I turned and laid my head against Draco's chest, and a sob escaped my lips.

"What do you want Weasley?" I could hear the iciness in his voice. It made my blood run cold.

"Come off it, Ferret. Why are you leading Hermione on? She's muggle-born, in case you don't remember. What's in it for you? Did Daddy dearest put you up to seducing her?"

"I no longer associate with my father and his kind. They make me sick. Now, if you don't mind, you are in the way of our dorm." He didn't associate with his father or the death eaters anymore? Surely this meant he wasn't going to become one then.

"How much gold are you being paid to hurt Hermione?"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." he spat. He looked down at me with those beautiful silver eyes. "I love Hermione, and I'm not being paid anything. Now, just because you can't handle the fact that maybe I've changed, grown up a bit… just get out of the way Ron." He loved me? What? I, err…

"I love you too, Draco."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! Hermione, don't you remember…don't you realize, he is evil! He wants something from you, and is using you for it!! He doesn't love you, but I do! Hermione…" He trailed off realizing what he had said.

Ron loved me too? I had felt something for Ron, once, long ago, but he had never come for me. I waited for years. Draco came for me. He let me in; he didn't push me away.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I did love you, once, but you never came for me. You pushed me away. I waited for you, for years I waited, hoping, but it never came. I'm sorry Ron. You waited too long. I'm with Draco, now. I love him. Not you. Not anymore."

A strangled gasp came from his throat as he fled.

**A/N; yes this chapter is very short. But I HAD to leave it off there. Sorry. :0(**


	9. Dwakie Pooh

**Chapter Nine: Dwakie Pooh  
  
**For what must have been the thousandth time this year, I collapsed against Draco, sobbing my heart out. He carried me inside and laid me on the couch. Then he sat down by me, just waiting, watching, making sure I was ok, while huge heaving sobs wracked my body.  
  
I cried until there weren't any tears left. I cried until I was so sick of crying that it made me angry. I was done crying over Ron. I spent too many nights crying because he didn't want me, too many nights crying this year because he was with Parvati, I was done.  
  
I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. Dinner time. I was hungry. I was going to go down to the Great Hall and eat dinner, for the first time in ages. I was done hiding from Ron, done cowering in my room, hoping that no one would ask me questions. I was going down to dinner.  
  
"Draco...Draco, wake up." He had fallen asleep sometime in my hours of crying.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Dinner. I'm going to the Great Hall."  
  
"I'm going with you. Do you...Do... Do you think the Gryffindors will let me sit with you?" He looked worried. I wondered again why he was an outcast from the Slytherins.  
  
"I dunno, lets find out." I took his hand and led him downstairs.  
  
On our way, I heard voices around the corner. I stopped, and Draco ran into me.  
  
"H-" I put one hand over his mouth, and one finger to my lips, silencing him. He nodded and I let go, to focus on the voices around the corner.  
  
"Hey, mate, I'm sorry about stunning you." Ronald.  
  
"That was you?!?" Harry practically shouted.  
  
"Shh, look, I'm sorry, I was going for Draco. Something isn't right with the way he is so lovey dovey with Hermione. He's called her foul names and been mean to her for years, why is he so different towards her now?" Now that I think about it, I was curious, but I knew that he was being genuine. I just didn't know why.  
  
"You are unbelievable Ron. Ginny is right, you have snapped. Will you stop being so bloody suspicious and let Hermione go? You waited too long, you've lost her mate, IT'S OVER." He said this last bit with force.  
  
"Has Ferret-boy put a spell on you too, Harry?" He was using his quiet angry voice.  
  
"Get it through your impossibly thick skull Ron! Draco has changed, all right? There is nothing evil or malicious or odd about it. He loves Hermione, and I suggest you stop being a bloody git if you want Hermione to even consider being friends with you!!" I heard footsteps coming our way.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you going to dinner?" I didn't want him to know that we had been listening.  
  
"You were listening." Well so much for that I guess.  
  
"Well, I err, umm,"  
  
"Thanks, for sticking up for me Pott- Harry." Draco just called Harry Harry. I was quite literally gob-smacked. What on earth has gone wrong with the Earth? This is almost as odd as finding out that magic was real and that I was a witch.  
  
"No problem. Ron just has to get over his issues, rather sooner than he thinks he does. In, fact, he doesn't even know he has issues. He'll come around. Let's go get dinner, I'm starved." Oh, I was so confused. But also very hungry, so I just followed the boys.  
  
The Slytherin table glared at us as we made our way over towards the Gryffindor one. The other houses just stared. I didn't have to wonder really, I mean, to them, it appeared as if Ron had been traded in for Draco.  
  
Everyone knew that I went with him now, they weren't stupid, but everyone also thought I had been with Ron. I really don't know why they thought that, but everyone would soon know that we hadn't been together. You can't keep anything from Hogwarts students. Someone was bound to have heard our fight at our portrait, just as someone besides Draco and I had heard Harry and Ron's fight.  
  
"Ginny, do you mind if we sit here?" I motioned to Harry and Draco. I knew she wouldn't mind Harry, but Draco...  
  
"Not at all, Hermione. Go ahead." We took our seats, Harry next to Ginny, I next to him, and Draco beside me.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What is it Draco?" I said, looking up, but I didn't need an answer.  
  
Pansy was walking over to our table.  
  
"So, Mudblood, when did you slip Dwakie Pooh the love potion?" She sat on his lap. I guess all of the Slytherins didn't hate Draco. "It's okay, Dwakie Pooh, I forgive you for everything you've been doing, it's all Mudblood Bookworm Granger's fault," she simpered. God her voice was disgustingly irritating. Note to self, NEVER call Draco Dwakie Pooh.  
  
"Shove off, Pansy." Hmm, my sentiments exactly, except I would have added bitch in there as well. Then Draco really did shove her off. Off his lap.  
  
The entire hall, had, until this point, been watching in silence. Then there was laughter, loud uproarious laughter. A Slytherin seventh year called Jonathan Hempton came rushing over.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy are you ok?" He said, lifting her up. I don't know how he could, she weighed at least a ton.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, thank you so much." And then she crushed her lips on his. At first his eyes were wide in shock, but then he started getting into it, and closed them. One of them deepened this kiss, and I felt like throwing up. I looked at my half eaten sandwich. Could I even eat this now? Yep sure could, BLT's are my favorite. I wasn't going to let some Slytherins snogging each other senseless ruin my perfectly good sandwich.  
  
They went off towards the dungeons, probably to catch a quick shag before their next class.  
  
"Well that was foul."  
  
"Yeah, very nearly put my off my sandwich, that did, Ginny." Draco commented.  
  
We continued eating in silence, as the noise in the Great Hall slowly started returning to its normal level.  
  
**A/N: Sorry the chapters aren't coming quicker...I'm having a bit of writers block with this, especially as I have recently been converted to a Harry/Hermione shipper, so it is making it really hard to write this, but I'm trying. I won't let you guys down.**


	10. More Than It Already Is

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, but, I started high school, so I had to get into the swing of things, and then, with four honors classes I was simply swamped. As it is I have math homework I should be doing, but this fic is nagging my brain, so I'll try for a few chapters and see if that calms it.**

**Chapter 10: More than It Already Is**

Suddenly I found Ron to be the outcast, instead of me. I was correct in my assumption that someone had heard the fight between Ron and me. Lavender Brown. Of course, she, being one of the school's major gossips, had promptly told Parvati, who, upon finding out he loved another girl, promptly dumped Ron, and turned all of the seventh year girls against him. Since many of the seventh year boys wanted to keep their seventh year girls, most of the boys were against him as well. The boys who remained unattached to seventh year girls, sided with their friends, who did have girls. Since most of the younger years looked to the seventh years, and did what they did, Ron found himself in a sore spot with nearly everyone in the entire school.

I remained unbothered about it for the time, as I still bitterly recall the stony silences that greeted me from everyone during that particular time.

"Hermione?" I looked up from my sandwich.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" I asked, feigning no warmth in my voice.

He looked about ready to cry. "Imsorryhermioneigottagobye."

Did Ronald Bilius, hahahahha, Weasley just actually apologize to me? It's possible, but I made have misheard seeing as he said something that would require five seconds of normal speaking time in about point five seconds.

I decided I was not ready to forgive him yet. I had endured three months of exile at his doing. I was not going to forgive this easily. I hugged my resentment and anger close like a baby blanket. He had gone to far that time. And besides which, I had ball planning (and Draco) to get back to.

"Slithering Lioness"

Before I could even register what was going on, a pair of hands dragged me into the room, and I felt lips on my neck. "Hey babe" Draco murmured in between having a go at unbuttoning my blouse.

"Draco!" I said, slapping his hand away, although not entirely wanting him to stop. "Draco, we, we have to, plan the Christmas ball," I managed to gasp. His kisses on my neck were making it very difficult to string together proper sentences.

"To hell with the Christmas ball..." he murmured, still kissing my neck, and going lower.

I slapped him away again. If this went any further...well, let's say I doubt any ball planning would get done. I ran my fingers through his hair, then tugged back. "Ball planning now."

He gave me the sulky baby look, but went to sit on the couch. "I don't know why we can't snog now and plan later."

"You know that if we snogged now, we wouldn't ever get around to planning," I said with a suggestive gleam in my eye. His jaw dropped. I should really do this innuendo thing more often, I'd pay to see that look on his face again.

I got out my supplies with renewed zeal (snogging sessions can really be a mood improver). Lets see: parchment; check; quills; check; ink; check; neck snogging: HUGE check. OH HELL planning can wait.

I whirled around, pushed him down on the couch, straddled him, and shoved my lips on his. Hormones can be a killer you know. And a saint.

"Draco, Draco we have to stop now." This being the tenth time I had interrupted this snogging session. Sometime during the kissing I had failed to notice being shifted beneath him.

Reluctantly, he crawled off of me, his blond hair falling across his face.

A grimace of pain caresses his beautiful features. He plucks a fruit off of the table, and walks into the bathroom.

Presently, I hear the shower running, matching the storm outside. I sat in the cozy window nook, a book lay forgotten on my lap as I pressed my face against the cold glass, and watched the rain run in rivulets down the pane. Lightning flickers across the dark sky, momentarily illuminating the forest. Nothing moves within but the leaves rustling in the furious wind. The deep crack of thunder chases the lightning into the void. The rain lashed against the pane, and I could hear the howling of it between the towers in this ancient castle.

He has not left the bathroom since our meeting earlier. I waited for a while, hoping he just had to use its facilities. But he did not come out. He has missed, dinner, as have I. I did not want to miss Draco, nor was I even hungry.

The shower stopped. I looked towards the door, hoping I was sufficiently concealing my eagerness, and my hurt. The door cracked open. He peered around anxiously. Relief spread across his face when he saw me.

He crossed the room, and looked deep into my eyes. I could see myself in his eyes, clouded dark to match the storm outside. "I did not leave because of you. All I can say right now is that I had to wash a spell from me. Telling you more will endanger your life more than it already is. You'll have to trust me." The pleading in his voice is more than I can stand. But I cannot help wondering, 'More than it already is?'

**A/N: So many things I wanted to put in this chapter, but they did not fit properly. Sorry for the shortness. Don't you hate nagging plot bunnies? The shower scene was begging me to have Draco kidnapped, but it so did not fit in with the story I have outlined. Right now its looking to be about 24-25 chapters, maybe more. PLEASE as always, REVIEW! Thanks so much, you lovely, lovely people.**


	11. Beautiful Snowflake

**A/N: At the request of a reviewer of mine: a mini summary of what has happened so far, just to bring you up to speed.**

**Hermione is made head girl, Draco head boy. Dorm and bed sharing. Ron and Harry furious. Harry not so much, Ron, very angry. Headmaster makes Hermy and Draco be nice. Hermione has thoughts, Draco has a secret. Hermione and ron get into a HUGE fight. Hermione starts dating Draco, more ron hermione fight ; ron confesses love for Hermione, more fighting, and then the last chapter in which Draco and hermione make out , then Draco goes into the shower for hours, Hermione is sad, he comes out and says to trust her. ïƒŸ And that is my beautifully crap summary, but it gives you the gist I suppose.**

**Chapter 11: Beautiful Snowflake**

"I trust you." My voice quavered. I could not help but wonder why my life was in danger. His mother had disappeared after Lucius had gone to Azkaban, and the prison was still safe, the Dementors having been removed before any escapes. But then, I thought, I had not read the paper in a long time. Come to think of it, I had not gotten it even. Maybe something had gone wrong.

There was fear mingling with relief in his eyes. I had never seen fear in him before. It frightened me. What could have him so scared?

He leaned forward, and pressed a promising kiss against my lips. "I love you so much," he whispered against my lips. I just kissed him back.

The truth was, I couldn't make myself say the words. Dread was filling the pit of my stomach. Someone wants to kill me, someone wants to kill me, someone wants to kill me. It was the only thing I could process.

I stood up rigidly. "I have to go to the library." I whirled around and fled.

Upon calming down, I returned to the room. Pansy was on top of Draco, doing a fierce imitation of us, only hours before. She looked up to meet my eyes and grinned. Draco flopped his head backwards mumbling. His eyes widened when he saw me. I did not take notice of the fact that he was kicking and his hands were gripped beneath her. The tears in my eyes prevented me from seeing anything but the horrid fact in front of me. Draco and Pansy were making out. Then I saw his struggle.

"He's fighting me Mudblood. But he won't be once he feels the pain of the Crutacious Curse." And then she reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver locket. "How sweet, he's bought you a gift. I'll let you have it to remember him by when all you find is his bloody corpse." She tossed the locket to me. It fell in a graceful arc into my hand. She grabbed his tie, held his wand to it, and shouted "Portus!" And they were gone.

I whirled out of the room. The Headmaster, I have to find him.

The giant stone gargoyle stood in front of me. I ascended the whirling stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The room was empty. He was nowhere to be found. I could not find anyone who might help me.

I could not go back to our room. Not after what happened. It would be too painful. Harry had private quarters. I went into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, near one. It was empty. I went up the spiral stairs that led to Harry's dorm.

"Mr. Harry Potter" I knocked on the door. Harry opened the door, sleep fresh in his eyes.

"Hermione, what?" He noticed the tears in my eyes. He said nothing but instead pulled me into a hug. He led me to the bed, put me onto it, and conjured a sleeping bag for himself on the floor.

Soon he was asleep again, but I still lay awake. The storm had come again, renewed by its brief break, and was now at double the force. Each flash of lightning brought Draco's face, every jolt of thunder his voice saying "I love you." I had not said it back to him. If I had, would Pansy have taken him? I stood there and did nothing while Draco was kidnapped. And where were all the teachers?

I felt a warm pulsing in my hand. The locket. I had forgotten it was there.

Inscribed upon the front was a single beautiful snowflake. He must have been planning to give me this at the winter ball. Fresh tears rolled down my face.

I lit my wand to get a better view of it. Upon closer inspection, I could see the locket itself was not silver, but faintly blue, like a chip of ice. The chain was fluid and silvery, the color of his eyes. The locket would not open. I turned it over. Carved in tiny hand, "Hermione, I love you. -Draco"

I looked out the window. Suddenly, I felt very tired, bone weary and exhausted. My thoughts would be silent for tonight. I could dwell on this in the morning. I clasped the locket around my neck. Then I slept.

The rain lashing on the window awoke me later. I looked at Harry's clock. It was six A.M., yet Harry was not here. Perhaps he had Quidditch practice, I hoped, and slowly cleaned the room.

I made the bed. I straightened the books. I left the room neat as a pin, and then I went to the door. Perhaps I would have a better time finding the Headmaster today.

Harry came bursting into the room . "I know where he is! Come!" And he left.

We ran down flights and flights of stairs, deep into the dungeons. "The Slytherin Common Room?"

"Draco is here." He said with conviction. We said the password and gained entry into the Slytherin fortress. Draco was tied to a chair, the Slytherins around him.

"You'll not survive the encounter, Dwakie Pooh!" Pansy fake simpered. "This is the end of the line. You aren't a Slytherin anymore. You're no better than the Mudblood. Say goodbye to your precious!" She turned and pointed a finger at me.

I ran to her, she scratched a vicious nail down my cheek as I landed a punch to her. A raised my wand, cast as many 'Stupefy's as I could while still keeping Pansy at bay. A knife glinted. I pushed it away, and the knife slashed Pansy instead. Blood trickled from the long slash in her chest. Harry had knocked the remaining Slytherins unconscious.

I looked into Pansy's eyes, and ran my finger down the cut on my cheek. I pulled away with red blood on my finger. I pushed it to Pansy's cut.

"If we are cut, we bleed, Pansy. Our blood is the same. Red and magical. There is no difference." I turned away from her, and performed a healing spell on my cut. I whirled around, and did the same for her, though she did not deserve it. I would not watch her die.

Harry took her to the Hospital wing. The unconscious ones we left. I turned to Draco.

He looked up at me. I released his bindings, and the curse preventing him from talking.

"I cannot tell you yet. I hope you still trust me."

I flung my arms around him, and held him close. "I love you," I whispered, despite the dread remaining in my stomach.


End file.
